The Gay Flight attendant, Bitchy Jew, and the Curly haired Cutie
by BumpNormality
Summary: Kurt Santana, and another girl named Brianna are flight attendants on a flight to New York from Yemen, and Kurt has an encounter with a homophobe and also an encounter with a curly haired cutie


**Hello Gleeks of the world this is just a one shot that just have popped up in my mind after reading a joke with my friend, so yeah LEGGOO! And Brianna is just me my own OC. The setting is a Flight to New York from Yemen.**

"Did you see Rupaul's Drag Race last night, I can't believe that Sharon won I wanted Chad to win", Kurt said casually while loading the cart with pretzels, crackers, cookies and various drinks.

"Girl yes and why would you want that old heifer Chad to win I loved Sharon from the start", I (Brianna) shot back to him while locking the drawers of the cart.

"I'm just happy Phi-Phi didn't make it that bitch got on my last nerves", Kurt said with an attitude.

"I'm saying though, but you've got to admit she was fierce."

"Whatever I would be way fiercer than her any day just wait till casting starts for Season 6", Kurt said while fixing his plaid bow tie.

"You are the gayest gay guy I've ever seen in my entire life", Santana said snarkily before blaring on the intercom, "everybody open your trays because the flight attendants will be serving snacks."

Kurt casually went through the aisle and gave everybody their order of their choice which included crackers, peanuts, pretzels, sodas, water, etc. Until he reached a seat of two people; which included a boy with curly brown hair cut fairly short, with a lavender undershirt with a grey blazer covering it, and the most beautiful hazel eyes he has ever seen, and a sleeping Jewish looking girl with straight brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a very expensive looking silk gown on. "Well hello my name is Kurt and I will be serving you today what would you two like."

"Well hello Kurt my name is Blaine and I would like an apple juice and some peanuts, and I like your tie very chic", Blaine said flashing Kurt a flirty smile and touching his bow tie.

"Oh thank you I made it myself", Kurt said handing Blaine his snacks feeling his cheeks begin to redden. "And ma'am what would you like?" Kurt asked the sleeping chocolate eyed girl.

"Umm excuse me ma'am what would you like?" Kurt asked pushing the girl lightly.

"Don't put your dirty hands on me. Do you know how much this dress costs? Exactly no you don't so do not freaking touch me, and I heard you the first freaking twenty times. I didn't want anything, but now since your faggot ass have woken me up from my beauty sleep you can give me a sprite and a biscuit", The Hot headed Jewish girl said.

"I know she didn't! You'd better get on that ass." Brianna said from the back of Kurt.

Kurt handed her the biscuit and the sprite, plastered a fake smile, and respectfully moved the cart forward and served the other passengers. When he finished he took a peanut pouch before rolling the cart to the compartment and talking with the other attendants.

"Kurt why the hell didn't you go ham on her, because we all know you could? I don't know what I'm more mad at; the fact that she called you a faggot, or the fact that she called you a faggot and you didn't do anything" Santana stated obviously pissed off.

"I would of, but I have a possible chance right with that hottie sitting next to her, to change my forever alone status to in a relationship." Kurt stated simply popping a couple peanuts in his mouth.

"He is cute though, but you'd better get on that ass" Brianna stated.

"Hey guys I just got a message from the captain we are going to have to land the plane shortly, so if you could gather your trash and your trays up it would be highly appreciated," Santana said across the intercom.

"I got this. Matter of Fact Brianna I'm going to do your job and pick up all of the trash", Kurt said totally chill. He grabbed the garbage cart and walked down the aisles, and picked up the trash of each passenger until he reached the bitchy Jew and the Curly-haired cutie. "Hello again I've come for the trash" Kurt said to Blaine. Blaine gathered both his trash and the Jewish girl's trash and handed it to Kurt afraid of another confrontation. He was going to close her tray but Kurt interrupted him, "Oh no she can do it herself. Ma'am I'm going to need you to close your tray." She didn't comply so he repeated it again. Kurt said one more time to close her tray as he felt himself getting angry.

"Look in my country I am called a princess, so I do not answer to anyone." The bitchy Jew said.

"Oh really, because in my country I'm called a queen and I outrank you bitch, so put the damn tray up, and if you ever call me a faggot again I will get the gays on you", Kurt fired back. And in an instance a round of applause and laughter erupts from all sides. The Jew put her tray up and didn't say anything for the rest of the flight.

"You got that ass!" Brianna and Santana said simultaneously.

At the end of the flight were everyone was leaving. One girl came to Kurt and said, "What you did over there was freaking hilarious and I give you props."

Blaine came up to smiling Kurt also and said," I loved what you did over there as well. So can I get your number and can we hang out sometimes maybe at Andrew's Coffee Shop?

"Of course you can" Kurt said while giving Blaine his number.

Fin

**The "Queen" reference is a drag queen which was mentioned in the first paragraphs and I'm sorry for my dialogue errors if there is. I am dialogically challenged.**


End file.
